D c30s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 29 Chapter 30 of 75 Party Nights And Desert Days chapter 31 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text In the morning, Scrivener found himself yawning and sitting slowly up in the library: he stretched his upper limbs out with a grimace, then shook his head with a tired sigh, rubbing quietly at his features before he looked softly over at Luna. She was still curled up comfortably on the old bedding they had slept on, a smile on her features and Antares cradled comfortably against her body. Mother and son, snuggled up, happy... and Scrivener smiled as he reached out, stroking quietly through the winged unicorn's starry locks as he gazed at her affectionately. The night had been a good one: they had spent a long time at the tavern, played a little pool – Spike and Rainbow Dash were horribly bested by Scrivener and Big Mac, or more accurately by Big Macintosh while Scrivener did his best to avoid setting up too many easy shots – and Sleipnir had stayed with them for quite a while. Then they had all gone back to the library together, talked for a while, drank a little more with their wives and friends before they had all gone their separate ways: Big Mac and Rainbow Dash with Applejack and Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike heading back to the boutique as the engagement ring glinted softly around the base of the unicorn's horn, and Sleipnir saying a fond farewell to his siblings before he had left with Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena. Twilight and Celestia had stayed up a little longer with Luna and Scrivener, then offered them the chance to stay the night here with Antares. Since by now, Scarlet Sage would be in bed and they were both feeling tired, they had accepted the offer... and as Scrivener gazed around the familiar interior of the library, he reflected on how it filled him with a sense of what had once been... the only difference was Antares, sleeping peacefully here... and Celestia, whom he hoped was getting her own rest in her room instead of staying up all night to think and plan. Luna's eyes opened, and she laughed softly, sensing his thoughts before she said quietly: "Aye, 'tis true, isn't it, my beloved? What a beautiful thought it is, too, in its way... but... sweet Antares, 'tis time for thee to awaken. Tell me, Scrivener, shall we bring him home with us, or leave him here?" "Why don't you leave him here, sister, I'll look after him." Celestia's voice floated down the corridor, and Luna and Scrivener both looked up in surprise as the ivory winged unicorn strode quietly down the hall towards them, smiling softly at them. "You have plans to leave today, don't you?" "Nosy Celestia." Luna smiled a little in return, however, nodding slowly as she sat slowly up, still cradling Antares in her forelimbs as she looked down at the child, then gazed back up at her sister and gave a slow nod. "But aye, that we do. After all, I must ensure that I am here upon Nightmare Night, must I not? I wish to make Antares' first experience with it as thrilling as possible." "Technically, last year was his first experience with it, as he was there when you pulled your little prank." Celestia replied gently, and Luna glowered, making the ivory equine laugh quietly and smile. "I'm only teasing, Luna, don't worry. And honestly... I'm sure that Odin wouldn't mind..." "No, no." Luna shook her head quickly, softening as she looked down at Antares before she murmured: "And even if he does not, 'twould not be right in any event. To keep putting it off to a time when 'tis most convenient for me... well, I am all too well aware that strife does not usually wait for a convenient time to rear its head. These anchors... are part of protecting the core reality, are they not? The true world, the central nexus point, whatever thou desires to call it... it has to be protected, or else all of reality will be shattered. And I fear that these monstrosities, these... Clockwork fools... are insane enough to try and do it." There was silence for a little while, and then Celestia nodded slowly, studying the sleeping foal before she smiled a little. "Your resolve is stronger than mine. But then again, it always has been..." She paused, then shook her head and glanced quietly towards the ceiling. "I think while you're away, I'll try and find the direct link Odin must have forged to Valhalla in this plane. It is the only thing that explains how Sleipnir is able to easily travel back and forth." Luna looked curious at this, and Celestia only shrugged, asking softly: "What? Am I not allowed to make a little mischief myself? And like you like to say all the time, whenever I ask you just why you're doing this or that... 'I'm curious.'" "Aye, and thou would never accept that as a reason." Luna grinned slightly after a moment, winking towards Scrivener as she nudged him playfully. "I think my sister means to go to war on Heaven. 'Tis about time, too, she has never been very good at dealing with authority." "Yes, Luna, that's exactly what I intend to do." Celestia said dryly, and then she shook her head slowly before turning and heading back down the corridor, calling over her shoulder: "Don't leave quite yet, I have something I desire to finish putting together to give to you!" Scrivener cocked his head curiously, and Luna grumbled under her breath, muttering: "'Tis probably a damnable field guide or something equally boring. Bah, manuals. She and Twilight truly are cut from the same mold. Well, except Celestia is obviously made from Cowlick's damnable explosive jelly and Twilight is something... much less... hostile." "I still remember when you set that stuff off. Poking everything in her lab with your horn, specifically after she told us she was making explosives that day. But oh no, Luna has to test everything for herself, and some silly putty certainly can't be all that dangerous." Scrivener remarked dryly, and Luna huffed at him, glowering before she bopped him firmly with her horn, making him wince a bit before Antares burbled quietly as the foal began to wake up. "Yes, yes. Just be gentle with the child, warrior princess." "Go fix him a bottle, there should be some formula in the baby bag." Luna instructed, and Scrivener nodded before he paused, hesitated, then turned and leaned up to kiss the side of her horn, and a visible shudder ran through Luna's body as she twitched backwards and gave him a blushing glare. "Oh how I loathe thee sometimes, beetle." "Beetle." Antares agreed in a half-asleep mumble, and Luna grumbled a little as Scrivener turned and headed towards the baby bag. Twenty minutes later, and Antares had been fed and burped and was now stumbling around, dragging Gymbr along with him. Scrivener smiled after his son, watching him wander in wide, curious circles as he and Luna rested back against each other, and Twilight was sitting at the top of the steps. She hadn't said anything, and nor had they: she only watched quietly, combing her mane slowly out before she smiled a little as Celestia's hoof-steps echoed down the corridor. A moment later, she emerged into the main room of the library, a large, heavy-looking tome with a burnished steel cover floating beside her. "I made this-" "Oh look, Scrivener, see? I told thee it would be a useless field guide of some kind." Luna said loudly, and then she groaned when Antares turned towards her with the scowl he was more and more often giving his mother these days. "Oh, come now! Thou wert supposed to be a fun little terror like... like me! Not a boring, responsible lout like thy father." "Why don't you take a look at it first, then tell me what you think." Celestia said mildly, and Luna grumbled but then nodded when Antares continued to look at her pointedly. The sapphire mare's own horn glowed, yanking the book out of Celestia's telekinetic hold and guiding it over to her, and Luna mumbled as she peered over it, then flipped it open to the table of contents, glancing through it before looking up in surprise. Scrivener glanced over at Luna curiously, and she laughed a little as she looked up at him, turning the tome to face him as the earth pony leaned forwards before saying in a surprised, delighted voice: "Scrivy, this... this is a compendium detailing information about the worlds we have visited so far!" "And more importantly, it also includes plenty of space for you to write in your notes on the next layers you'll be visiting, including blank tables, analysis sheets, and other things you can use to help document your travels. Not to mention space to correct my assumptions on the other worlds you've already visited and to fill in any blanks I may have left." Celestia explained with a small smile, and then she gestured at the violet mare sitting at the top of the stairs, adding easily: "It was Twilight's idea." "No it wasn't, Celestia. At most, I suggested that if you wanted to do something for them, you play to your strengths." Twilight blushed a little, shifting a bit before she smiled down into the library as Luna laughed and Scrivener smiled warmly between the two mares. "Is it... good, though?" "'Tis, Twilight. 'Tis very good." Luna said warmly, looking across at Celestia and nodding slowly. "For once, thy formality is a good thing, my beloved big sister. Aye, this... this will be most useful, most helpful indeed. I cannot thank thee enough for it... but is it not... dangerous, in a way?" "Yes, it is, especially because I've ensured to include information on both our destroyed layer... as well as information on Looking Glass World, as you've no doubt seen." Celestia replied softly, and Twilight looked confused and curious as she tilted her head. But then Celestia only smiled a little as she explained quietly, looking at Luna and Scrivener but clearly speaking to her former student: "We are engaged with intelligent, opportunistic opponents who seem to go to great length to scout out a world before they decide to attack. Who have unknown numbers at their disposal and use ruthless tactics to get what they desire. If they acquired this book somehow, it could spell disaster for Looking Glass World, and any other layer Luna and Scrivener have visited and filled in information about." Twilight frowned a little, but Celestia only glanced over at the violet mare, saying softly: "And yet at the same time, it's also very important to not simply be afraid of something... just because of what may happen. There's no guarantees about anything in life, Twilight: for all we know, the Strange Ones' machine might malfunction tomorrow, and bring the sun crashing down into this world. Reality as we know it could blink out for no apparent reason one day... not that it would matter even if there was a reason for it, because I assume we would all be destroyed along with reality. "But what it does allow us to do, writing down and collecting all this information, is to share it with the people we can trust, and to form a more-coherent image of the layers of reality that exist." Celestia nodded slowly, saying quietly: "We may be able to start... better understanding them, draw comparisons between them, and discover the methods by which layers can be differentiated and identified... which is likely what the Prophet and Clockwork World has already done. I've already written some of my thoughts on that particular subject at the back of the book, Luna." Luna frowned a little, looking curiously over at Celestia before she nodded slowly, flipping through the pages to the very back of the tome and looking down into it quietly as Twilight strode slowly down the stairs and Antares burbled softly before bouncing over to his mother, looking up at her curiously as well. Then Luna smiled a little, shaking her head slowly as Scrivener laughed quietly, and the sapphire winged unicorn murmured: "Of course. 'Tis so simple that... I overlooked it." She looked meditatively across at Celestia, and Scrivener nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he felt a twist of alien memory inside of him before he spoke: "You're right, Celestia. You have to be... part of how the Prophet is determining what world is what is by... the ponies themselves. Cadence and Shining Armor don't exist in this world, likely don't exist in every layer... I don't seem to exist in that last layer we visited... whether or not we exist, and how we exist must play a large part in the Prophet analyzing each and every layer." Twilight nodded slowly herself, and Celestia smiled a little, saying quietly: "And now, we can use that too, sister. The Prophet may have the power to see into different worlds, but we have Odin on our side, and all of Odin's wisdom and the tools of Valhalla and Asgard. And more importantly, we have each other. We can build our own way to gaze across reality. And we already know what to look for to find Clockwork World." "Yes, but the Prophet already knows where we are, too." Scrivener said softly, then he looked thoughtfully at Celestia before saying in a slow, amazed voice as Luna reared back in surprise: "Wait. You want to find Odin's tethered portal... because you want to try and find a way to counterattack Clockwork World, don't you?" "They are clearly hostile and merciless. They have already announced their intent to destroy us. They are allied with Valthrudnir and attempted to kill me with an entire army." Celestia replied calmly, bowing her head forwards before she smiled slightly, her amethyst eyes glinting like metal. "They have awakened my Valkyrie blood, and it calls for two things: justice... and revenge." "Now, who from our old world would recognize this Celestia?" Luna grinned widely, looking almost enthralled as she nodded firmly a few times before slamming the book closed and thrusting it into Scrivener Blooms' forelegs, the male wincing before Luna stepped past her son and traded a tight, fierce embrace with her sister, murmuring softly: "Do not fear, Celestia. We shall get exactly what thou desires. We shall show them what we Valkyries are capable of. But there is still much to do, and there is still a great distance to go, first: so for now, have patience, sister. But know that we shall exact revenge when the time is ripe for it." Celestia nodded as Luna slipped backwards, the two gazing quietly at one-another for a few moments before she shook her head quickly and blushed a bit, reaching up to rub slowly at her features as her rainbow mane fizzled with electricity. "It still feels... strange, these days... when Freya rises up. Now that I recognize her, at least, I'm not... swinging swords around and trying to burn down cities." "It's less funny when thou says it because that is exactly what thou used to be." Luna said kindly, and Celestia sighed even as Twilight laughed a little despite herself, and then the sapphire, starry-maned mare smiled warmly down at her son, reaching out and ruffling Antares' mane to make him giggle quietly, his leathery wings flapping firmly once at his sides before half-furling against him. "But see, my son? Celestia is living proof that thou can make thyself into anything thou desires to be... it just requires time, patience, and discipline. And thou, child... thou already has plenty of all three." Antares smiled happily up at his mother, and Luna gazed lovingly back down at her son before she picked up Gymbr and tossed the doll gently for the child. It made Antares giggle quietly, and he took off racing after the toy, tackling it as the ponies gazed softly after the young colt. Luna was glad to spend some time simply playing with her son, enjoying every moment of it as Scrivener and Celestia quietly went over the book in greater detail, Twilight lingering around them curiously but listening more than reading: Celestia was one of the few ponies who could always pry an intelligent answer out of Scrivy, after all, making him show off the weird knowledge he kept hidden under the layers of sarcastic retorts and trivia. It was all too soon when Scrivener finally looked up at Luna, as the morning sun began to rise higher outside and Ponyville came to life. Both starry-maned mare and charcoal earth pony said quiet, fond promises to Antares that they would return as soon as possible before heading to the door, leaving Celestia to attend to Antares and Twilight with the promise that she would take care of getting the cart ready and checking on their last-minute arrangements. Scrivener and Luna made their way out of Ponyville and through the Everfree Forest, returning to their cottage to find with surprise that Scarlet Sage had already polished and laid their armor and equipment out, smiling a little across at her parents. After Luna double-checked the most important pieces of gear, she simply hugged her daughter, and parents and child spent a comfortable hour simply talking and enjoying one-another's company. Scarlet Sage accompanied them back to town after her parents suited up in their armor and fitted on their satchels, and they were joined by Discombobulation as well roughly halfway down the path, the Draconequus simply strolling nonchalantly up beside them to kindly wish them well himself, and add mildly that he would all the same never go on a Sliders-themed adventure with them because he was all too sure they'd end up on the world with the brain worms. It made no sense to anypony, but it was oddly comforting all the same... and hidden beneath it was the promise that he would stay to help out Celestia and Scarlet Sage, and that was what truly counted. In front of the library, they found Twilight waiting for them with a faint smile. A cloak fluttered around her body, but it was open enough to reveal the gleaming silver plates laid over the mesh-armor vest she was wearing. Something from Cowlick's engineering labs, no doubt, and Luna snorted in amusement. They packed their satchels and the last of the gear into the back of their armored carriage, said their goodbyes and hugged Antares, and then Luna grimaced a bit as Scrivener hooked himself up to the wagon before she muttered: "No Pinkamena, no Odin, no Sleipnir... 'tis... not a good sign, I feel somehow. I don't know why it bothers me, but it does..." "Well, come then, sister. Let's open the Bifrost, Odin made sure to give me the coordinates when we last spoke." Celestia said after a moment, looking around before she smiled at her younger sibling reassuringly. "It's probably nothing, Luna. Sleipnir and Odin have likely returned to Valhalla, and Pinkamena, well..." "Aye, aye." Luna mumbled, and then she sighed a bit as she looked back and forth before grunting, looking moody as ponies gathered around the edges of the open square, including many of their friends and Scarlet Sage and Antares. "I just... do not like this being such a public display." Celestia only smiled, however, turning to gaze out over the square as she bowed her head forwards; Twilight did the same, and Luna grumbled before she faced in the same direction of the two as a glow began to build around the horns of all three. Yet even as she forced herself to focus, her mind tried to wander, her worries began to rise... not just worries for Odin and Sleipnir, either, but concerns for what they were about to face. The last two layers, after all, had ended up being much more complex than she had hoped to deal with... But then she felt the nip in her mind, and Luna gritted her teeth as Scrivener winced, moving in rhythm with his soul-bound soulmate as Celestia and Twilight rose their own horns proudly. And, amazing as it always was, the cyclone of golden flames ripped upwards, scorching the earth and biting a hole in the sky before forming into the rainbow bridge, and Scrivener and Luna charged immediately for this even as they both shot looks towards Antares Mīrus, who waved at them and yelled to his parents as they hit the ramping Bifrost and charged up towards the hole in reality, followed a moment later by Twilight Sparkle. They passed into the vortex, and all thought was shoved away by the surge of adrenaline that came with it, emotions exploding through Luna's mind and heart as Twilight's eyes bulged and then glowed with power, her horn lighting up like a beacon as she gasped as they ran along the ever-shifting, ever-burning bridge of multicolored light. When they burst through the other side of the long tunnel, Scrivener's eyes widened in shock... and Luna couldn't help but curse as well as Twilight almost tumbled off the bridge, spreading her wings quickly to glide awkwardly to the ground before she stumbled to a landing in... sand? Scrivener and Luna traded frustrated looks as they ran off the Bifrost and over the sandy, rocky terrain, the heavy wheels of the wagon scraping against the ugly, warped earth as the rainbow bridge shattered and the wound in reality closed. They were left standing in what looked like a desert, chunks of shale and enormous towers of broken glass standing here and there... before Luna frowned as she looked off into the distance even as Scrivener muttered: "I hope we're not on the other side of the world again..." "Wait..." Twilight Sparkle whispered, and Scrivener frowned a bit, turning his eyes towards her before he realized she was gazing towards something in the distance. He frowned a little behind his glasses, following her gaze.. before his own eyes widened as he realized she was looking at the burnt-out rubble of a scarred stone tower laying on its side. Slowly, Twilight approached this, and Luna and Scrivener quickly took better stock of their surroundings, realizing there were broken mountains jutting angrily towards the sky here and there around them, and not far away was one tall, curled summit that had long slid away into a tattered slump of rubble. It stood alone, like a monolith in the desert, far away from any of the other gravestone teeth of shattered mountains, and unlike any of the other peaks, this one was littered with chunks of broken stone and pieces of what could only be... "Canterlot. Canterlot once stood here..." Twilight whispered in horror, staring up at it: shattered, devastated, destroyed, the castle was nothing more than burnt-out ruins. Then she looked down at the sand beneath her hooves, shivering a bit as she realized how gray and dark and pebbly it was, the chunks of stone and glass and shale here... "This... it's like something tore apart the mountains. Burned everything with such strength, such ferocity, the entire mountain range was destroyed..." "Aye... for miles and miles around." Luna muttered, looking back and forth before she turned her eyes to Scrivener, who grimaced a little and shook his head briefly before looking up at the sky above: red, the red of sunset... except now he could see that the slowly-setting sun looked poisoned and distant, like a bloody eye in the sky. "I fear my ill feelings were all too correct in this case... we... we must move quickly. Let us see if anything remains of Ponyville, I do not wish to stand so near a place that looks as if... it was punished by the anger of the gods themselves." Twilight nodded hurriedly, looking back and forth nervously as Scrivener carefully yanked the wagon around in a circle, and the winged unicorns fell quickly into pace on either side of the charcoal earth pony as he looked down at the ugly desert. He breathed slowly, feeling the breeze on his face, and he grimaced a little as Luna looked over at him and nodded slowly, muttering: "I feel it as well. Does thou too, Twilight? The climate, I mean, not... the sense of malice." Twilight frowned a little, and then she looked up suddenly, glancing towards the cloudless, ugly sky overhead before she gazed nervously in the direction where Ponyville had always laid in the past, saying hesitantly: "It feels... wet." "Moisture in the air, yes. And yet the stone and sand beneath our hooves is hot and dry, is it not?" Luna looked nervously towards one of the spires of ugly, twisted glass in the distance, muttering: "Beware of cracks and vents, my family. If the heat and fires that jet up from below are responsible for forming those strange towers of threatening glass..." Twilight Sparkle shivered a little, not wanting to think about it as Scrivener kept his head down, and the three kept onwards. For hours they walked, the few remaining, lonely mountains falling into the distance behind them as they passed out of the desert and into scrubland, thin weeds dotting the ugly, torn-up earth beneath their hooves as small, strange animals hissed at them from the denser patches, but always ran quickly away when the ponies drew too near or Luna shouted in their direction. There was no Everfree Forest on the horizon, though, nothing but what looked like a few more broken mountains in the distance, even after Twilight began to look apprehensively back and forth and Luna frowned darkly, her eyes flicking over the ground before she sighed softly as the sun finally set and the twinkling stars began to gleam in the firmament overhead. "Aye, let us stop here for the night... see if the wood from those ugly trees we passed a few moments ago will burn, assuming the trees do not come alive and attempt to do harm upon our heads. But there is... there is no Ponyville here. Nothing but sordid ground not worthy of being called a mire and not fickle enough to be a desert." Twilight Sparkle frowned nervously at this, concentrating before her horn began to glow brightly, illuminating the area around them and making both Luna and Scrivener wince a little. Luna's eyes, meanwhile, drew upwards to linger on the night sky, silently studying it and feeling strangely apprehensive at the fact there was no moon yet risen, at the way the stars seemed like they had been rearranged in a mad-pony's jumbled riddle. She could almost see shapes in the stars, unfamiliar shapes, but a moment later, her attention was drawn away as Twilight asked quietly: "Do you think it was destroyed by whatever... whatever did that to Canterlot?" "No, I do not. I... I do not think Ponyville ever existed in this world." Luna replied quietly, and Twilight looked up in shock before the winged unicorn smiled faintly, even as Scrivener frowned himself and tilted his head curiously towards the mare. "Look at the ground, there are no signs it was ever anything but this... wild, worthless, poisoned scrub. We have passed no remains, seen no burnt-out homes, no signs there was ever settlement... and from the looks of Canterlot, it was destroyed long ago, just as the mountains could not have been freshly ground to dust. "So the choices are thus: either Ponyville was destroyed and the destruction hidden in ways I deem impossible and pointless in this world... or Ponyville was never built, because something terrible happened here, a long, long time ago." Luna looked back and forth, then she shivered once. "I wonder if Odin knows the state of this world... if so, I shall have to both strike and compliment him at once. For what better place to hide an anchor than these haunted ruins?" "I somehow get the feeling you're being very literal when you say 'haunted.'" Twilight muttered, and she couldn't repress another shiver, looking up towards the sky as her horn cast a pallid purple glow over the area, but it did little to help with the fearsome atmosphere made all the worse by the fact the world around them was silent but for a whispering wind and the occasional scrabbling of some small, likely-predatory animal through the straggly weeds. "This place... what could have happened here? Ragnarok? Valthrudnir?" Luna only shook her head slowly in response, murmuring quietly: "I do not desire to guess, Twilight Sparkle, but I am confident that this is not the doing of Valthrudnir. Of something terrible and powerful, oh, aye, but if Valthrudnir had brought Ragnarok to this layer, he would have almost surely brought all of reality crashing down as he did with our home." Scrivener grunted in quiet agreement as he finished detaching the harness, and then Luna looked nervously up the sky again, muttering: "The stars are trying to speak to me. But they are all... tossed together, their voices are overlapping one another's. I cannot see what happened here and I fear that trying to rearrange them will be like sending out a beacon to whatever did this..." "Funny, you being cautious." Scrivener mumbled, and Luna glowered at him before she grunted and nodded once, even as the charcoal stallion glanced towards Twilight with a small smile, knowing the exact reason why Luna was seeking to be careful instead of spelling out vulgarities in the night sky to further provoke whatever had done this into showing itself. "It's a nice change of pace, though. I might still be on a bit of an adrenaline kick from the Bifrost but... I'm not eager to tangle with something capable of turning mountains into a desert." "How long do the tingles last?" Twilight asked finally, and Luna and Scrivener both gave her a look of amusement before the violet mare smiled a little in return, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards almost embarrassedly. "I guess I never expected it to be so... so intense, that's all. I still feel... well... tingly." She halted, then glanced quietly over the two before adding softly: "And I know... you're trying to protect me, but you really don't have to. I'm here to help, after all, and I want to... be sure that I'm part of the solution, not just... tagging along to be a burden." "Thou art never a burden, Twilight Sparkle... but aye, I will admit thy presence drives me to be a little more cautious, just as Scarlet Sage's presence did..." Luna smiled slightly, tilting her head forwards. "But as my husband so firmly believes, is this truly a bad thing? After all, most would argue that 'tis not exactly the most intelligent course of action to attempt to pick a fight with an enemy of unknown power, prowess, and origin, especially one that may have torn up the night sky..." Luna quieted, looking once more into the moonless darkness before she sighed a little, muttering: "But look at it, Twilight Sparkle. 'Tis... it has all been jumbled. And yet something tells me that there is more to it than that, as well. 'Tis maddening." Scrivener nodded slowly as Twilight frowned up at the sky, then she tilted her head and murmured softly: "Some stars are brighter than others... much, much brighter..." "Well, aye, that is the way of stars." Luna replied wryly, and then she looked up into the firmament and narrowed her eyes meditatively as she said slowly: "No, wait, I see what thou means... bright stars here and there, dim stars betwixt and between and all around... 'tis an image." With that, Luna turned towards the wagon, flicking her horn firmly, and the transport clanked loudly as the locked door clicked before swinging slowly open. Luna trotted over to this, tossing out several objects before she called mildly: "Scrivy, set up the tent, and Twilight, gather wood for the fire... I shall figure out the riddle of the stars above and begin laying down protective wards." Twilight nodded after a moment, hesitating before she flicked her horn upwards, and a bright ball of light flew from her horn to hover low in the air, casting a warm glow over them. It shone like a beacon, but Luna didn't disapprove even as Twilight turned, her own horn still glowing to cast light out in front of her as the miniature sun floated quietly above the site they had chosen as camp. Twilight gathered up what she could: broken branches, twigs, detritus and debris that looked as if it would burn. She made sure not to stray far from the campsite, sensing movement and eyes all around her in the darkness before she hurried back with the pile of wood, dumping it where Scrivener had dug out a fire-pit after setting up their simple tent and throwing their sleeping gear inside. Luna was sketching quickly, frowning darkly as she shot nervous glances up at the sky, and Scrivener looked apprehensively over at the sapphire mare before he shook his head and returned his eyes to Twilight. The floating globe illuminating their encampment was starting to fade gradually, but the violet mare's horn was still glowing, casting purple-tinged radiance around her as Scrivener asked quietly: "Are you okay?" "Just nervous, that's all. Feels like... there's all kinds of things out there, watching us." Twilight said finally, shaking her head slowly before she began to pile the little fuel she had found into the fire-pit. Scrivener leaned down, helping her arrange it, and she smiled at him after a moment before saying softly: "I bet you could light this without magic, couldn't you?" "I wish. I'm not that much of a survival expert, Twilight... besides, Luna, setting things on fire without magic. That's just ridiculous." Scrivener replied with an entertained look towards her, and Twilight smiled a little as Luna grunted grouchily from where she was drawing. Then the sapphire winged unicorn grimaced and leaned back, looking disturbed as Scrivener frowned and gazed over his shoulder towards her, her eyes raising to meet his and pass thoughts back and forth before the stallion grimaced a little. "No way." Luna only nodded silently, and Scrivener lowered his gaze as Twilight frowned and turned around, then stared in surprise as the starry-maned winged unicorn turned the pad around to reveal the image she had worked out lay in the stars. It was the clear profile of a winged unicorn, with a crescent on its haunch... and that meant... "Nightmare Moon more likely than Luna. I know it seems like a huge coincidence, maybe even like a warning to us, but... it doesn't read like that." Scrivener shook his head a bit, looking quietly over at Luna. "That's what you believe, isn't it? That..." "Aye. But I suppose we will see shortly." Luna replied quietly, looking silently up at the night sky before she shook her head grimly and muttered: "I shall place the protective wards. Use natural flame, Twilight Sparkle, it is warmer than my blue fire, and a better provider of light. And... be prepared, my friends. There... will be no sleep tonight." Stallion and mare both nodded in return to Luna, and while Twilight Sparkle lit the fire, Scrivener Blooms headed over to the wagon to check on their equipment. Luna, lastly, began to trace runes here and there, channeling magic into the earth to alert them if something tried to cross into their camp. Scrivener eventually joined Twilight by the fire, dropping two satchel bags beside her and smiling a little: one was filled with specialty objects Greece and Cowlick had put together for them, and the other was filled with simple rations. The stallion pulled out the latter, and he and Twilight ate in quiet before they were joined by Luna, who was glad to take her own small meal. The runes went off once or twice with flares of light within a few hours, alerting them to the presence of something in the area but scaring off nothing more dangerous than a Phooka. Yet all the same, they had the sense of something cunning watching them, judging them silently, and yet not even Luna taunted it, too many questions running rampant through her mind before a soft voice whispered: "It's been such a long time... but am I dreaming? For what I see is something I never thought possible..." There was silence, and then the crackling flames in the fire-pit hissed as they dimmed and then turned icy blue, a wave of coldness passing through the air around them. And Luna's eyes widened in surprise as the runic protection she had laid down visibly fizzled, electricity crackling over them before they lost their faint glow and all sense of magic. Twilight began to raise her horn, but Scrivener reached up and grasped her shoulder, shaking his head quickly at Luna's mental order. The sapphire winged unicorn herself was already on her hooves, looking back and forth... but there was a strange, terrible silence in the heavy air, before the voice whispered again, seeming somehow to come from all directions at once: "Luna... is that truly you? How I've missed you, my sweet... you vanished, after all. You and Celestia both disappeared, and it made me so terribly, terribly sad... I've been so alone, Luna. I've been so alone without you..." A long pause as eldritch eyes flared to life in the darkness, a black, indistinct shape forming in the pale blue light cast by the fireplace as unnaturally-thick shadows swirled like mist around them. Even the stars above had dimmed, and Luna gritted her teeth before she asked sharply: "And who addresses me? For I am not the Luna thou knows... I am Luna Brynhild, of-" "Then that explains it... I was so hopeful, though..." murmured the voice, heavy with disappointment before those animal eyes slowly seemed to float closer, the sharp, slit-like pupils studying them silently. Something else became visible as well in the darkness, something that twisted back and forth as if alive... and Scrivener realized after a moment that it was a smoky, dark sapphire mist, forming a twisting, living mane and tail. "There are so few survivors... I've been so lonely. So sad. So... dormant..." And slowly, Nightmare Moon stepped forwards into the light... yet there was clearly something wrong with her. Her mane did not glint with stars, her eyes glowed too brightly, her black coat seemed almost like liquid as she breathed softly through her mouth. She studied them curiously, almost desperately, as her smoldering, ashy mane twisted back and forth indecisively, and Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all sat nervously up before the sapphire mare asked quietly: "What art thou?" "All that remains. All that remains..." murmured Nightmare Moon, closing her eyes tightly and lowering her head in silence... then, a moment later, she looked suddenly up and almost pleaded: "Will you listen to my story? To what I have to say?" Scrivener Blooms looked apprehensively over at Luna, and Twilight grimaced a little even as she looked sympathetically across at this strange, distorted creature. Luna, however, remained silent for a few moments, looking quietly across at this thing that existed inside herself, too... but in much crueler form, as it silently mocked the almost-incorporeal entity across from them. Finally, Luna nodded slowly, and Nightmare Moon took another step towards them, smiling faintly as she whispered: "Thank you... it's been so long since I've had company. Since I have seen ponies... oh, I hear they still live, but they have... transformed. They have become something different, hiding beneath the scorched, poisonous earth..." She fell silent, then slowly laid herself down in front of the sapphire flames, gazing into the twisting fire before she said softly: "A long time ago... my sister and I had a terrible argument. I... I do not remember it clearly. It was foolish, and back then... I was a child. I looked like you..." Nightmare Moon frowned thoughtfully over at Luna, nodding slowly as she reached a hoof up and brushed it slowly through her own smoky mane, as if trying to remember something long forgotten. "Yes, I was... more like you, than I was like... myself..." Nightmare Moon closed her eyes, looking strangely pained for a moment, and the three ponies were silent as they gazed across at the shadowy equine before she shook her head out, resuming quietly as if there had been no pause, no moment of sudden pain: "Celestia and I argued. The argument turned violent. And then something... something terrible happened. "All I remember is fire and light, and falling unconscious... and when I awoke, I was laying there, amidst the ruins of Canterlot instead of our home to the south. The entire castle had burned down around my head, and yet I was not harmed... I do not know if my own magic protected me, or if it was Celestia's doing. But the entire world... was burning when I awoke. Burning, burning, burning... beneath a terrible, furious sun. Meteors fell from the sky, and I... I cannot explain what I saw. "And I could not stop it... I was forced to watch, as my subjects died. As innocent ponies were burnt alive. All I could do was run, run away..." Nightmare Moon fell silent, shivering once, her eyes gleaming with sorrow that would never end. "And that single day lasted for a week before I was finally able to push the vengeful sun away from our world. But its flares, its radiance, its burning tears, had already destroyed Equestria... "And so I have searched, since that day. More than a thousand years have passed: I counted the passage of days until I reached a millennia, and after that, it simply... no longer seemed worthwhile to try and keep track." Nightmare Moon closed her eyes, shivering once as she whispered: "I long for my sister. I cannot find her anywhere, though... anymore than I can find Luna. Where is my sweet Luna? You look so much like her, but you are not her..." Luna was silent, shivering once as she looked up into the sky, and then Twilight Sparkle leaned up and asked quietly: "Are you saying that you existed... separate from Luna, that you..." "I... what a strange question to ask. I must have." Nightmare Moon sounded unsure, however, looking sorrowfully across at them. "But so many things are unclear to me... so many years have passed, spent wandering, through all of Equestria. From the rotting marshlands in the north to the poisoned, irradiated south... and here, of course. Back and forth, all around Canterlot... I often rest in Canterlot. It calls to me..." She was silent, then she looked over the three, asking softly: "Won't you come home with me? I have followed your footsteps from my home, and it is not a long journey, after all... Canterlot is so beautiful, even now, even after all these years... I do not know why I awoke there. I do not know why I find the Royal Castle so inhospitable..." Nightmare Moon slowly looked to the south, and Luna nodded slowly before she said quietly: "I fear we must... decline thy generous offer, Nightmare Moon. We... we have already set up camp here, and wish to rest for the night..." "The nights are long... the nights are lonely..." Nightmare Moon closed her eyes, slowly dropping her head forwards as she shivered once on the ground, and Scrivener frowned apprehensively as Twilight nervously looked over the shadowy entity. Then Nightmare Moon smiled faintly, whispering: "You don't trust me. I am hurt, but... I know that I should not be surprised, all the same. After all... what reason do you have? But I am so alone... I have been searching for Celestia for so many years now, and never found her... there are no longer ponies who dwell above the surface, scared of the sun even though it is dying... there are no longer dragons, nothing left of their mighty race but bones and ashes... there is nothing here, and I am so alone... "I do not know who you are, or how you came here... but I do not care. Please. Please let me stay with you, if only for tonight..." Nightmare Moon opened her eyes, her gaze as pleading and broken as her tone, and Luna felt her heart twist and inside her, her own inner darkness shiver in both disgust and pity. "I have been so alone..." Luna gave Scrivener Blooms a nervous look... and Scrivener sighed a little before he nodded and carefully stood up. Nightmare Moon stared at him silently, and then she watched as the earth pony carefully began to circle around the campfire, Twilight watching worriedly but Luna holding up a hoof to quiet her. Scrivener Blooms sat down beside the shadowy, strange entity, studying her as she studied him before he closed his eyes, concentrating for a few moments before opening them with a grimace as pain twisted through his mind... and then he simply stared. In front of him, he saw only a dark, amorphous shape surrounded by a terrible aura: terrible not because it was evil, but because of the pain it had suffered, the madness it had been infused with, the wretched torment that it had lived with for years. It was a strange, powerful entity, certainly... but at the same time, Scrivener Blooms could see it would be no harm to them, as he slowly closed his eyes and murmured: "Do you know... what you are?" "No." Nightmare Moon said quietly, and Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly and nodded after a moment before he reached out and silently touched her shoulder, and Nightmare Moon seemed surprised at the contact before she closed her eyes and settled slowly to the ground. "I do not desire to know, either... but... your kindness is welcome." "It's not entirely kindness. It just... is." Scrivener replied quietly, looking with a faint smile towards the shadowy entity, and it nodded slowly before the stallion quietly settled himself down beside Nightmare Moon as he gave a shrug and a look over at Luna. Luna only nodded in response, however, and Twilight hesitated for a few moments before she finally asked as gently as she could: "Have... have you really been alone for all this time?" "I have been. I have been... searching for so long for Celestia, and still to this day she eludes me... yet she feels so close and so far always, all at once..." Nightmare Moon whispered, her eyes remaining closed as she curled up a little, murmuring: "I want to find her. I want to apologize to her, for our silly argument... but she has abandoned me. She, and all the other ponies have abandoned me... all I desired was to be loved..." Silence fell over the group, as Twilight frowned apprehensively, but Luna only shivered once and closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards, refusing to speak any further as old memories resurfaced. And they stayed that way until morning, silent and uncomfortable as Nightmare Moon lay on the other side of the fire, shivering and twitching every so often, breathing heavily as Scrivener Blooms rested beside her, unafraid and fearless and trading silent, sorrowful looks with Luna every so often across the burning sapphire flames that separated them. Category:Transcript Category:Story